Archive of Random Situations
by LainellaFay
Summary: A bundle of stories of random events that our favourite tennis players go through. Featuring the regulars from Seigaku, Rikkai, Hyoutei and Shitenhouji. /Update: Yagyuu spends a whole day doing something very important - cleaning his glasses./
1. Echizen Ryoma - Arrogance

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any companies, brands, songs etc. that may be mentioned in this fanfiction. **

As said in the summary, this story will feature characters from the four schools, Seigaku, Rikkai, Hyoutei and Shitenhouji. Some chapters may feature one character, two characters, three characters or even the whole team. It's pretty much a series of one-shots, with may or may not have any relation to each other (mainly not). Other schools may pop up too, depending on my mood, and what I can think of. But yeah, focus is on the four schools mentioned. Some characters may appear more times than others, I mean by having more chapters for a certain character than others. This is where my bias for certain characters/schools (Rikkai) may start to appear. I apologize in advance for that.

The stories are completely random. Some may just be crack, some may be more serious, whatever I feel like writing really. I'm _still _practicing writing humour, as other attempts may or may not have failed. It might have something to do with my sense of humour but that's another story.

**Warning: **OOC-ness may occur at times. There will be OCs in some stories. There may be shounen-ai in some stories. I stress on 'may' because there is a high possibility that there might not even be any shounen-ai. I'm just putting it here in case I change my mind and feel like writing a story with some shounen-ai. Even if I do write one, it'll be light. So warning for light shounen-ai. There may also be heterosexual pairings.

Okay, so to start off, this chapter focuses on the main character from PoT, because well, all stories have to start with the main character, don't they?

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma - Arrogance**

Echizen was arrogant. It was a well-known fact.

But, at least, unlike others who could only boast (cough. Horio. Cough.), he had the skills to back it up.

However, maybe he should have toned it down just a little, because, if he did, he probably wouldn't be playing a badminton match against the apparently No. 1 badminton player in their school.

Now, what was so bad about that?

Firstly, he was terrible at badminton. Utterly terrible, horrible, plain horrible. Echizen couldn't hit the shuttlecock with the badminton racket for his life. Damn, even a rock would probably beat him hands down.

Echizen was fast to pick up sports, and is able to become extremely good at them after just one round of playing them. It was a talent that he could say that he was proud of. But, badminton was just that _one_ sport that he couldn't pick up, even after trying for years.

Tennis and badminton both involved a racket and some kind of ball to hit. So, why could he play tennis but not badminton? Well, who knows.

Secondly, he was having his face beaten to the ground by a girl. A girl.

Okay, okay, now, let's get this right. Echizen wasn't sexist. Girls and guys can be equally good at sports. But, there was the issue about pride.

Echizen refuses to lose in anything, to anyone, it didn't matter whether it was a he or a she. He refuses to lose.

Thirdly, there was a crowd watching him get his butt kicked. Whoopee doo.

"Oh? So the _prince of tennis_ can't play a game of badminton I see?" Murakichi Yasura sneered from the other side of the net. "Where did all your cockiness disappear to?"

Echizen gritted his teeth together has be picked himself up from the ground, where he had tried to save the shuttlecock from touching the ground by sliding so gracefully on the waxed surface.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said, with whatever pride he had remaining.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue, "let's see how long your pride will last you. You've yet to even score a single point, not that I'm going to let you do so. This match is mine to win."

Echizen felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he took position to receive Murakichi's serve.

He was going to lose. It was definite. However, he had to do something so that he wouldn't be defeated so terribly, because, dammit, his pride was at stake!

As he tried to form a plan in his mind, Echizen spotted someone familiar in the crowd.

His coach's granddaughter, going by the name of Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

_Ah crap._

Losing face in front of a crowd was one thing. But losing face in front of someone he liked was a whole different story.

Okay, now he _really_ had to think of something to make his defeat less…horrible.

He could just win.

HAHAHAHA! Really? Have you seen Murakichi's smashes? They could probably blow someone's head off.

So, that was one option down.

Forfeiting would be equivalent to running away, and damn, Echizen was a man, and being a man means that you do not back down from challenges. So that was ruled out too.

Echizen was running out of options.

WHAT could a man, in this situation, do?!

.~.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen smirked as he walked out of the gym, as casually as he could.

Murakichi was on all fours, smashing her fist against the ground, crying out cries of fury.

Okay, Echizen lost. He did.

So why was Murakichi Yasura so mad and why was Echizen smirking?

That was because, Echizen had managed to break her streak of not letting her opponents score a single point by scoring one lone point at Murakichi's match point.

All in all, he had lost, but he still managed to keep his pride.

Man…that felt sweet.

Maybe being arrogant wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Constructive criticism or just any feedback is appreciated. The chapters are of various lengths, this was a short one, others would most likely be longer, I promise.  
**


	2. Niou Masaharu - Behind the Scenes

**Note: **This is based on the OVA Atobe's Gift. If you haven't watched it...well I suggest you do. Not because you wouldn't understand this chapter, cause you'd probably still would anyways, but mainly because that OVA is awesome. All of them are. Really.

* * *

**Niou Masaharu – Behind the Scenes**

The day of Atobe's middle school tennis festival had got to be the trickster's busiest day, other than April Fool's (since that's obvious enough why).

Remember the 'accidents' that occurred during the festival?

Yes, whatever you're thinking, I'm suggesting that.

What if Niou Masaharu, Rikkai's resident trickster, was the one behind all of them?

Let's turn back the clock and follow Niou to find out!

.~.

One day before the festival:

"Ho…Atobe's having a middle school tennis festival tomorrow," Niou smirked, as he leaned back in his chair, balancing on the two back legs.

In his hand was a piece of paper, which was disturbingly purple. The shade of purple was not 'oh, nice and soft purple', but more on the sense of 'holy moley, I'm purple! Look at me as I blind your eyes!'.

It obviously had something to do with Atobe. Who else would send flyers in _that_ shade of purple?

Also, _of course_ it had something to do with Atobe, it was a flyer for _Atobe's Middle School Tennis Festival_, for crying out loud!

"Festival?" Yagyuu asked, leaning over Niou's shoulder, only to jolt back due to the alarming shade of purple. Even the gentleman's reflective glasses was no help in protecting his eyes.

"How the hell do you read from that paper?" Marui exclaimed, shielding his eyes, while Akaya was screaming in the background about how his eyes burned.

Niou cocked his head to the side and watched his teammates in their frenzy. "Puri."

The trickster leaned further back in his chair and lost balance, collapsing into a heap on the floor. The paper that was previously in his hand floated, as if attracted, over into Yukimura's waiting hands.

Of course, Yukimura was not affected like the rest of the team, since he _was_ the Child of God after all. Running his eyes over the flyer, Yukimura folded the piece of paper into half and smiled, causing all movement in the clubroom to come to a stop.

"Needless to say, as it's a tennis festival, for middle schoolers to be specific, we, Rikkai, have to go, don't we?"

And so…Yukimura rang Atobe up to inform him about their attendance.

The trickster's mind was already full of plans for the pranks that he could play on the unsuspecting visitors.

.~.

On the day of the festival:

Niou whistled a tune as he swerved through the crowd. In his hand was a screwdriver, and that was certainly not all of his tools that he had with him.

_'Let's see, let's see,'_ the trickster thought as he wandered around.

After wandering for a few minutes, Niou arrived outside a building with a big, bold and decorated with neon lights, reading 'SHOCKING COUPLE 5 vs 5'.

"Hm?" Niou wondered. "What the heck is this?"

Deciding to satisfy his curiosity, Niou stepped into the building after pushing open some ridiculously decorated doors, and found himself at the top of the rows of seats. On the stage, right at the bottom, was a large machine.

Niou whistled and tapped his screwdriver on his right palm.

There was a machine, and he had a screwdriver…well, well, what shall a trickster do?

Niou jumped all the way down to the bottom of the rows of seats and paced around the strange rectangular machine.

Then, a light bulb appeared on top of the trickster's head, as he snapped his fingers.

_'Of course…'_

With another snap of his fingers, a tool belt materialized around Niou's waist and Niou started to dig through his treasure chest of…what else other than tools? It's a tool belt for goodness sake.

As Niou got right down to work…using some tools…(the author is not knowledgeable about tools, do not sue me!), an elderly man stepped out from the backstage.

"Rikkai's Niou Masaharu-kun, am I right?" he asked, a smile, rivaling Fuji Syuusuke's, was on his face.

Niou looked up from under the machine and replied, "Ah, you're that Banjii guy from Yamabuki."

Banda's eyebrow twitched just the slightest bit, but his smile was still on his face. "You're known as the 'trickster on the courts', am I right?"

"Heh," Niou smirked, "not just on the courts, _Banjii_."

"Ah…I can see that." Banda pointed towards Niou's actions. "Am I disturbing?"

"No, not if you're not going to stop me," Niou replied, scrunching his face up as he tried to unscrew a panel at the bottom of the machine.

"Hm…I need your help for a little problem."

That made Niou drop his screwdriver and he poked his head out from under the machine. "Help?"

Banda nodded, folding his arms. "You see…this event is going to start in 30 minutes and we're still short of one guy."

"I'm not going to participate in some silly event if that's what you're suggesting."

"Oh, no, no…" Banda laughed as he waved his hand to dismiss Niou's comment. "I was wondering if you could find a way to get one more guy to participate."

Banda tilted his head to the side and his smile got wider.

Niou processed it for a few seconds before smirking. "You're one shrewd old man."

"So…are you going to lend a hand?"

"Sure, just let me finish up here first."

"Go ahead," Banda replied, before leaving.

.~.

So…after another 20 minutes, Niou was finally done meddling with the machine, and was on a lookout for anyone he could trick into participating in the event.

As he walked around for another 5 minutes, he spotted Marui dragging an unconscious Yagyuu out of the haunted house and laughed, before taking a snapshot of it.

Okay, so, now Niou only had 5 minutes to spare.

But was the trickster worried?

Oh, pfft…how could I even ask that question?

Of course Niou wasn't worried. He had _everything_ under control.

Because, see?

Standing just 100 metres away from him, in front of Inui's drink store (I wonder why anyone would stand in front there), was a Shishido Ryou without an Ootori Choutarou.

Niou grinned and rubbed his palms together.

The trickster's outer demeanour changed from calm to frantic as he stepped closer to Shishido, his speed increasing with every step he took, until he was practically running towards the Hyoutei regular.

"Shishido!" he exclaimed.

Shishido looked at Niou up and down and frowned. "What?"

"I have something to tell you!"

"What? I'm waiting for Choutarou."

"Please! It's really important!" Niou made his tone as convincing as possible, placing his palms together in a begging position. "It won't take long, I promise!"

Shishido sighed and shifted his weight onto his right leg. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you here," Niou darted his eyes around. "Let's go somewhere else."

"What? I told you that I'm waiting for Choutarou."

Niou glanced at the corner of his eye and looked at the clock. _1 minute left._

"Come on, please, it's really important!"

Without waiting for the other boy to reply, Niou grabbed Shishido's wrist and pulled him towards the SHOCKING COUPLE 5 vs 5 building (not that Shishido knew, of course).

"Hey-!" Shishido grumbled in reply.

When they reached, Niou quickly shoved Shishido onto the stage and plopped him down onto one of the seats around the machine (which he had meddled with).

"Oi, what the-" Shishido protested, but the trickster had already disappeared backstage, and the lights on the stage flickered on.

Out came Sakuno and Tomoka, as they started the introduction.

"Shishido-san, why are you there?" Ootori exclaimed from the audience.

"I was tricked by Niou from Rikkaidai!" Shishido replied in annoyance. "He said that he had something important to talk about, and when I got here, this happened!"

He then turned his head to glare at Niou who was standing behind backstage.

"It's your fault for being tricked," Niou smirked. Banda nodded behind Niou.

"You did a good job, Niou-kun," Banda commented, after the event resumed.

"Puri."

And when the machine exploded…Niou burst out into laughter.

.~.

That was the first 'accident'.

What about the second one?

Remember? The falling finish sign? Oh yes…that was Niou's work as well.

The exploding machine was not enough. Oh, definitely not enough for the trickster.

Niou stood at the top of the steps, overlooking the running track, rubbing his chin. Then, he caught sight of the finish sign.

_'Ah, if I remember correctly…the main event is the interschool relay obstacle race.'_

And so…Niou quickly got to work, loosening a few screws here and there on the finish sign, without getting caught in the act obviously.

The amount of people around could not stop the trickster from performing his act unseen.

After all, Niou _was_ the legendary trickster.

.~.

Question for the trickster:

"Niou, I was wondering, why did you loosen the screws on the finish sign?"

"Eh?" Niou asked, confused.

"I mean, you don't play pranks to hurt others, and a falling sign can be dangerous, since you know…Tezuka almost gotten squished by it. Atobe _did_ get hurt to protect Tezuka but…you know what I mean."

"Author, you're horrible at explaining things," Niou remarked.

_"Shut up."_

"Puri."

"Answer my question dammit."

"Ah," Niou said. "Why did I do that, you ask?"

"…"

"Well…" Niou drawled, plopping down onto a swivel chair like a boss. (Hey! Even I don't have a swivel chair!)

Niou then grinned and rested his hand on his palm. "Fanservice. _Puri_."

"Fanservice?"

"I mean…who doesn't want some Atobe-Tezuka moments?" A wide smile appeared on the trickster's face. _"Puri."_

* * *

**A/N: Because you all know that we love some fanservice. Feedback is appreciated.  
**


	3. Rikkai - Akaya's Question

**Rikkai – Akaya's Question**

It all started with one tiny, innocent question, which led to a series of events, which then, tarnished Rikkaidai's reputation.

_"Why can't Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai play doubles together?"_

Why did Akaya ask that question?

There's a long story behind it.

To cut it short: During training one day, all eight regulars were shuffled and paired into many different combinations and arrangements possible. It went roughly like this; Sanada and Yagyuu, Sanada and Jackal, Yanagi and Marui etcetera. Those pairs were made to play doubles with another pair for Yukimura to assess their abilities. However, Akaya discovered something. One possible pair was missing – Niou and Marui.

So, naturally, he asked why.

None of the regulars answered except for Yanagi, who simply said that they couldn't.

Thus, leading to the question.

_"Why can't Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai play doubles together?"_

.~.

Everyone knew that Akaya was itching to find out the answer to his question a few weeks ago, even though said boy did not show any signs what-so-ever.

So, Sanada decided to let Akaya find out the reason why by placing Marui and Niou in the Doubles 2 position for their practice match against Seigaku.

When the vice-captain announced the line-up to the other regulars on the bus on their way to Seigaku, Marui and Niou screamed in terror, Yanagi actually _opened_ his eyes, Jackal fainted on the spot, Yagyuu fell of his seat and Akaya blinked at his teammates' strange behaviours.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

Sanada stared into the eyes of the trickster and the genius without faltering. "It's settled."

"145% that Seiichi doesn't know about this."

"How can there be a possibility over 100%?" Jackal asked, having been revived after Akaya oh-so-kindly whacked him repeatedly on the head.

"WHY?" both Niou and Marui screamed into Sanada's face, invading his personal space, and the vice-captain roughly pushed them away.

"It's for Akaya to find out why. And naturally, Yukimura is not informed of this," the stoic vice-captain replied.

"Huh?" Akaya blinked, wondering why he had been brought into the conversation.

Niou and Marui turned to stare at the younger boy blankly. Niou suddenly whacked Marui on the arm and hissed into the red head's ear, _"Akaya's question! Remember?"_

Marui gasped and pointed a finger at Akaya. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Are you sure about this, Sanada-kun?"

"Yes, Akaya has to find out with his own eyes. He wouldn't believe us even if we told him."

"True, it's a bit unbelievable…"

"A _bit?_ Yagyuu, that's an understatement," Jackal said.

"100% chance that if Yukimura finds out about this, he would have us run laps till we die."

"Or maybe even chop our heads off." Jackal shivered.

"120% chance of Yukimura murdering us and dumping us into a lake."

"Renji, I think that's too extreme even for Yukimura."

"That's what _you_ think, Genichirou."

Meanwhile…

"How is it MY fault?" Akaya demanded.

"It's all because of your _stupid_ question!"

"Don't blame me for everything!"

"If you didn't ask that, we wouldn't be in this mess right now! IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Marui exclaimed, close to the point of hyperventilating.

"How is it so bad? All you and Niou-senpai have to do is play doubles together."

"_That's_ the problem brat." Niou rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't get why you two are making such a big deal out of this."

"It _is_ a big deal, Akaya," the other two said together in sync.

"Enough!" Sanada bellowed, and Yanagi was certain that the bus shook.

Jackal took a quick peek at the bus driver, as surprisingly, the bus driver had not made a single squeak at their loud volume, and found out that the bus driver was wearing ear plugs.

_Good choice_. Jackal silently praised the bus driver.

"You two are going to play Doubles 2 and just suck it up like men already!"

"But Sanada!" Marui whined – clearly he was not a man. "You _know_ how this will turn out!"

There was a glint in Niou's eyes and the trickster smirked. Tugging on the red head's sleeve, the trickster pulled him away from Sanada and whispered in hush tones into the red head's ear.

"I have a plan, the moment the bus stops, we'll run for it. That way, we don't have to play and Yukimura won't be able to kill us."

Although Sanada could not hear what Niou was saying, he knew that the trickster was up to something and looked at Yagyuu.

The gentleman sighed and nodded at Sanada. It really was a chore being their resident trickster's doubles partner…

.~.

Yagyuu dragged Niou while Jackal dragged Marui over to the Seigaku tennis courts, where the Seigaku regulars, and all the other non-regulars were assembled.

Echizen and Momoshiro snickered at the sight of the two Rikkai regulars being treated like toddlers, and Marui wanted to crawl into a hole and just die.

Settling themselves at the one end of the tennis courts, Marui and Niou folded their arms across their chest in defiance, refusing to pick up their tennis rackets.

"TARUNDORU!"

Sanada gave them both a hard slap and they yelled in pain. Akaya looked across and saw Echizen and Momoshiro laughing their hearts out – Momoshiro quite openly, while Echizen was a _little _less obvious.

"Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai, you better win this," he hissed through his teeth, eyes fixed on the two laughing Seigaku regulars.

"Negative 100% chance of Niou and Marui winning the match," Yanagi muttered under his breath.

"Yanagi, you're just going out of the possible range today, aren't you?" Jackal whispered to the data master. "But, I agree," the bald headed man added.

"Data never lies."

"Sanada, you just know that we're going to lose this match," Niou pointed out.

"Yeah! Isn't that like against the law of Rikkaidai?" Marui added. "And Yukimura definitely wouldn't accept this loss."

"Why will you and Niou-senpai lose?" Akaya asked.

Niou and Marui looked at him with a 'do-I-really-need-to-explain-to-you' kind of look, and Akaya rolled his eyes them.

"It'll be fine if Yukimura doesn't find out about this," Sanada said. "He doesn't need to know."

Marui gasped dramatically and pointed his finger at Sanada. "Oh my god, is this really Sanada? The Sanada I know never hides anything from Yukimura, or even lie to Yukimura!"

Sanada glared at the red head and raised his arm. Marui immediately shut up.

"Just get out there already! Do I have to kick both of you to the courts myself?" Sanada threatened.

"Yeah, come on, just play already," Akaya drawled, sprawling out on the ground.

"I have this strong urge to punch Bakaya," Marui mumbled to Niou.

"I have this idea for a prank, you in?" the trickster mumbled back.

"No shit I'm in."

One more glare from Sanada and the two finally started to drag their feet over to the tennis court, where Kikumaru and Oishi were already waiting patiently.

Before they made it halfway across though, there was a loud shout from amazingly, someone even louder than Sanada.

Tooyama Kintarou.

"KOSHIMAE!"

"Sorry, Tezuka, Kin-chan wanted to play against Echizen so badly that he would not keep quiet. Are we interrupting anything?" Shiraishi apologized.

Marui and Niou froze in mid-step, turning around slowly and nearly fell over at the sight of Shitenhouji strutting over to the tennis courts.

They were right back in front of Sanada the next second.

"Do we _really_ have to do this?"

Sanada eyed Shitenhouji for a moment before replying with a firm, "Yes."

"That might not be a wise idea Genichirou, Zaizen Hikaru from Shitenhouji is famous for his blog, which captures many tennis players' unglamorous moments."

The unfortunate pair immediately casted glittering eyes towards the data master.

However, Sanada's answer remained unchanged.

"You don't want to leave Akaya's question unanswered, do you?" Sanada asked.

"I don't care."

Sanada seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. "Well, too bad, you're still going to have to play. Now get going before I make Renji give you Inui's juice."

The two gasped and quickly walked away, not without saying, "The things we do for you, Akaya…"

"What?" Akaya asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yagyuu said, his glasses twinkling in the light.

.~.

"Tezuka, practice matches with Rikkai?"

"Hn."

"Can we stay and watch?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Shiraishi smiled.

"Hm…Niou and Marui…I have no data on that pair," Inui commented, flipping through his notebook. "They have never played together in official matches before."

"This'll be an easy win then!" Horio exclaimed.

"No, this is Rikkaidai that we're talking about, we cannot underestimate them," Inui said.

"Saa…wouldn't this be interesting?" Fuji said with a smile.

.~.

"First match, Rikkaidai's Niou – Marui pair, versus, Seigaku's Kikumaru – Oishi pair. Oishi to serve!"

"15-Love!"

Akaya blinked and sat up straight. "What the hell was that?"

Oishi's serve had just zoomed past both Rikkaidai regulars. It wasn't even an extraordinary serve like Inui's Waterfall, and it wasn't something un-returnable, so, obviously, Akaya was stunned.

On the courts, Marui straightened up and looked at Niou. "It was your ball."

"You're the receiver." Niou snorted.

"Really?" Marui tilted his head to the side. "I see."

.~.

On the sidelines, the Seigaku regulars were how-to-say…shocked?

"Are they looking down on us?" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"I have no data on this…"

.~.

Throughout the match, Niou and Marui had absolutely no coordination what-so-ever.

No, it wasn't like Echizen and Momoshiro.

It seemed more like children playing tennis for the first time. Or…maybe even worse than that.

Marui kept tripping over his own foot and face-planting himself on the ground. Niou was missing balls for random reasons, for example, a bee would land on his nose _just_ before he hits the ball, obviously missing it because he had tried to get the bee away from his face. Marui couldn't seem to receive serves – he was like a statue and just watched them fly past.

Niou got ready to hit a forehead when he suddenly sneezed, and the ball whizzed past his ear.

"Game, Seigaku, 4-0."

.~.

"What…is…this?"

"Do you get it now Akaya? The reason why Niou and Marui cannot play doubles together?" Sanada asked.

"I can't feel my nose," they heard Marui whine from the courts.

"But Sanada-fukubuchou, why do they become like that? It's like they are totally different people!"

"Renji."

"Unfortunately, I have no explanations for this. Cursed, is what people would say."

"Whenever Marui and Niou play doubles, it's like they are cursed. They somehow lose all abilities to walk properly, react properly, and play properly," Jackal said.

"And no one knows why?" Akaya said slowly.

"Basically." Yagyuu nodded.

"That's just freaking weird."

"It is, isn't it?" the entirety of Rikkai – with the exception of Niou, Marui, and Akaya – said together.

.~.

Needless to say, Rikkaidai lost Doubles 2, in the most unglamorous way possible.

"Did I break my nose?"

Jackal carefully checked Marui's nose before saying, "Nope, I think it's fine."

"Are you sure? Is it bleeding? I can't feel it."

"You're fine."

"Yagyuu! I got stung by a bee!"

"Interesting indeed, Niou-kun."

"Can I just erase what I saw from my brain?" Akaya asked Yanagi.

"Hmm…brainwashing, that's interesting to look up." Yanagi rubbed his chin and Akaya sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Sanada's mobile phone rang.

Raising an eyebrow, the vice-captain picked it up and said, "Yukimura?"

The other regulars immediately went deadly silent as they stared at Sanada and the phone that was against his ear.

"Put it on speaker," Yanagi whispered, and Sanada did.

"Sanada. May I ask why you allowed Marui and Niou to play together?" Yukimura's voice was cold and threatening.

Sanada gulped and replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't lie to me Sanada."

Sanada turned to look at this teammates for help, but they were all shrinking away in fear.

"Have you seen Zaizen's blog? It's pretty interesting. Oh, when I return, we're going to have a long talk."

"Y-yes, Yukimura." And Yukimura hung up.

And that was how Rikkaidai's reputation went down the drain…

* * *

**A/N: This is completely against canon, because apparently Niou and Marui played doubles in once during the Nationals. I don't know when but yeah.**


	4. Kabaji Munehiro - Rebel

**Kabaji Munehiro – Rebel**

There was a snap of fingers.

"Kabaji, tea."

"Usu."

Kabaji stood unmoving in front of a group of hysterically laughing boys.

"What are you? A DOG?"

"Kabaji, wash my back!"

"Usu."

"HAHHAHAHA!"

"No, no, I have a better one. Kabaji, scrub my feet!"

"Usu."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kabaji turned his back onto those boys and left.

The second year plopped down onto a bench and was deep in thought.

Atobe, drenched with perspiration after his physical education lesson, walked past and immediately snapped his fingers once sighting the younger boy. "Kabaji, towel."

"…"

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Kabaji, towel," he repeated.

Kabaji suddenly stood up from the bench. He looked at Atobe directly in the eye and said, "No."

Kabaji then walked away, leaving a flabbergasted Atobe behind.

.~.

Kabaji walked around the school premises. A wind blew past and he breathed in.

A newly discovered emotion bubbled through his veins.

_'I went against Atobe.'_

Kabaji looked down at his palm and clenched it tightly.

He had gone against Atobe.

_He. Against Atobe._

Kabaji felt like he was born a new man. He had said 'no' to Atobe for the first time, and _man_, that feeling was _great._

No, don't get this wrong.

Kabaji did not dislike following Atobe's orders. He did it with his own will. The older boy did not force him or anything like that, geez, don't come up with crazy conclusions.

Kabaji looked up at the sky. What was he going to do now that he wasn't following Atobe's orders anymore?

If this was a movie or anything of the likes, a tumbling haystack-like-thing would probably be…well…tumbling past. There would even be a pathetic like music accompanying a small gust of wind as it blows past the boy.

Kabaji had absolutely no idea what to do with his free time now.

Come to think about it…Kabaji had never ever had free time like he had now. He would spend most of his day following Atobe's every order, even those stupidly easy tasks which the diva could do by himself, but was too lazy to _get up_ from his comfy chair.

Kabaji walked out of the school campus. No one bothered about him leaving as it was an unusual event – Atobe usually told Kabaji to go out and grab him something like a plate of premium tuna.

He then found himself at a playground. It was empty, seeing as elementary school kids were still at school.

Kabaji clambered up the slide and sat in a ball at the top – as much of a ball as he could. He sat there and stared for a long time. He couldn't even remember how long he had been there. He was just…there.

"Kabaji!"

Kabaji's ears twitched at the sound of his name.

It was Atobe.

What was Atobe doing out of school?

Kabaji quickly tried to hide himself behind some of the man-made structures, and peeped his head out. Atobe was on the sidewalk, hands on his hips, looking vaguely frustrated.

"Kabaji!"

He should go over to Atobe. Kabaji quickly shook his head. No.

He had already rebelled once, why not continue to rebel from now on?

So…Kabaji stayed in hiding until Atobe left. He let out a huge breath which he didn't even know that he had been holding. Kabaji was getting excited. The thrill of rebelling was simply amazing for the second year.

.~.

Kabaji didn't return home until it was late at night.

When he did, Atobe was waiting by the door looking disheveled.

"Where have you been? You didn't answer my calls. I was _this_ close to sending a SWAT team-"

"Atobe…" Kabaji blinked. "I was just playing."

Atobe sucked in a deep breath and said, "…playing?"

"At the arcade…some people from Rikkaidai were there…I think it was Kirihara Akaya…and Niou Masaharu?" Kabaji tried to remember.

"You were at the _arcade_ with _Rikkaidai_?" Atobe said slowly.

Kabaji nodded.

"You didn't answer my calls because you were at the _arcade_ with _Rikkaidai_?" Atobe said again, as if he couldn't believe a single word that he had heard.

Kabaji nodded again, furrowing his eyebrows. What was Atobe going at?

Atobe lifted up a finger and said, "I'm just going to make a phone call. Kabaji, phone." He then waited for Kabaji to move 50 metres across the room, to the coffee table, where his phone was sitting.

Kabaji didn't move.

"Kaba-"

"No."

Atobe sighed and threw his hands up in the air, getting his phone by himself. Plopping down onto the couch, Atobe spoke, "Sanada."

Kabaji looked at the older boy, who was having an argument with Rikkaidai's vice-captain over the phone and shrugged, making his way to his own room.

The day had been fun. It was different to how his days would normally go. Kabaji couldn't wait to try it again, seeing as Niou had told him that he would teach him how to pick locks.

Yup. He couldn't wait to try it out again.

That was when the inner Kabaji – a rebel – was revealed.

.~.

One week later

"Kabaji, tea."

"Usu."

Hm…looks like those days didn't last very long though…

Turning to the author, Kabaji said, "It's because Atobe wouldn't be able to cope without me here."

Ah…that's a good point.

Farewell Rebel Kabaji.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know what I was planning to do with this idea of Kabaji rebelling against Atobe. That's why the story came out weird. It didn't make sense did it?  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
**


	5. Yagyuu Hiroshi - A Day Spent Cleaning

**Yagyuu Hiroshi – A Day Spent Cleaning**

Yagyuu woke up one day only to scream in terror – something very un-gentlemanly of him to do.

His glasses were _not_ shiny and opaque.

The gentleman lifted up his glasses with trembling fingers and scrutinized it. What on Earth made it become like that? It was perfectly fine when he placed them on the bedside table last night.

SO HOW DID IT BECOME LIKE THAT OVERNIGHT?

_Niou._ Was Yagyuu's first thought, but then, he re-analysed the situation. Niou wouldn't _bother_ to even do anything to his glasses. Even if he did, he'd make sure that Yagyuu was awake and healthy, ready to bash the trickster's face in – because, what fun would there be if there wasn't an opponent in the game.

So Niou was out.

But who could it be then?

Yagyuu shook his head vigorously. No time to think about that. First things first.

How can he restore his glasses to its original state?

Before the gentleman went to do anything else, he remembered that he had just woken up, which equals to bed hair, bad breath, crinkly pajamas – so not gentlemanly. Thus, Yagyuu went off to do his daily morning routine.

.~.

Yagyuu sat down on the carpet, his not-shiny-and-opaque glasses a few centimetres away from him. On his right was a bucket full of cleaning products – Dettol, Mr. Muscle, Duck – whatever, you just name it.

His mother had certainly given him an odd look when he went down to the laundry room to pick up all the cleaning products they had in the entire house without any explanation. Oh well, whatever, his glasses was more important than what his mother thought about him – he can always convince his mother that he was perfectly sane later.

Reaching into the bucket, Yagyuu grabbed the first bottle he could reach and squirted some of the fluid onto the lenses of his glasses. He then quickly started to scrub it with a wet cloth, muttering chant-like words under his breath.

It didn't work.

His glasses were still rusty-like and definitely not shiny and opaque.

_Useless product._ The gentleman chucked the bottle into the rubbish bin and sat back down onto the carpet.

~A few hours later~

Yagyuu was stumped. He had used _every single_ cleaning product that he had in his house, even completely emptying the contents – his mother would surely send him to an asylum.

After many hours of scrubbing his glasses, one would expect them to return to their original state. But nooo.

His glasses probably had the personality of an ox – stubborn. Just like their owner, most probably.

It was just _halfway_ to its original state. Shiny, but not opaque. It was so shiny that it was practically _glittering_, like how you see in cleaning advertisements – you know…how the tiles sparkle and all?

But it was not opaque! Yagyuu couldn't wear his glasses if it wasn't opaque! People would be able to see his eyes then, and the gentleman certainly do not want that to happen.

He needed more cleaning products. More.

Dialing a number into his phone, Yagyuu waited for the receiver to pick up.

"…hello?" a tired voice spoke from the other side of the line. Trust Niou to still be sleeping at 3 in the afternoon. Come to think about it, Yagyuu was so into cleaning his glasses that he had skipped lunch.

"Niou-kun."

"Yeah? What's it?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you have any spare cleaning products at your house."

"Eh?" Niou seemed to have been jolted awake. "Cleaning products? What for?"

"Oh…just for something. I ran out of them at my place."

"The hell you doing. Spring Cleaning? Wrong season dude, it's Autumn."

Yagyuu coughed. "Something like that. So do you have any-" Then he remembered. If Niou came over to deliver the cleaning materials, or even if he went over to Niou's house to collect them, Niou would be able to see his eyes! "-never mind. Forget what I asked. Adieu."

"Huh Yagy-"

Yagyuu hung up before Niou could finish his sentence.

Okay, so he couldn't ask his friends for help.

Ah.

"Mum?" he called.

"Yes?" he heard a shout from the bottom.

"Could you do me a favour and buy more cleaning materials? Any kind would be fine."

"You finished them?" his mother sounded surprised. "What are you using them for?"

"It's an emergency. Could you please get them by today?"

"Go and buy them yourself Hiroshi!"

"I'm afraid that that's impossible. I can't leave the house before this is fixed."

"Huh?"

Yagyuu heard footsteps stomp up the stairs, and the door creak open. "What do you mean-" His mother analysed the situation – Yagyuu sitting on the carpet, empty bottles of cleaning materials scattered around his room, and last but not least, his shiny but not opaque glasses in her son's hands. "Oh. I'll get some more in a second."

"Thank you mum." Yagyuu nodded.

.~.

10 minutes later – his mother practically ran over to the stores.

Yagyuu now had a new supply of cleaning materials and was starting his very important task once again.

It only took him about 4 hours to finish using the new supply of cleaning products, but his glasses still refused to return to their original state!

_Stubborn little buggers._ Yagyuu nearly threw his glasses against a wall, but he quickly stopped himself before he did because gentlemen do not throw stuff against walls like a barbarian, settling with a loud groan in annoyance. He was pretty sure that his glasses were shiny enough to blind people 10 kilometres away.

His mother poked her head into his room and said, "Still not fixed?"

Yagyuu shook his head, his jaws tense as he engaged himself into a staring competition with his glasses – an inanimate object. (Of course his glasses wouldn't blind him. He was the owner for goodness sake.)

His mother sighed. "Look. Let's just buy a new one. You're going to go crazy if you continue anymore." Because let's face it, having a staring competition with an inanimate object is _not_ normal.

Yagyuu shook his head again.

"You're as stubborn as your glasses, Hiroshi," she said, leaving Yagyuu alone in his room.

"Mum! I need more cleaning materials!" he yelled.

"Yeah I'm on my way!" Then, he heard the front door slam shut.

_Growl._ Oh yeah, he had skipped lunch. Well, he wasn't going to eat until he fixed his glasses. _Growl._ Just keep growling stomach, because this Yagyuu Hiroshi is not going to give up. _Growl._

.~.

It was 11 pm. Yagyuu had used up the third batch of cleaning products.

Sighing, Yagyuu stood up and walked over to the living room, glasses in his hands.

"Mum, let's buy a new pair."

"I thought you would say that eventually." His mother stood up from the sofa. "Come now, eat your dinner, or well, supper. You look like you're going to faint."

Yagyuu nodded, following his mother into the kitchen.

Glasses vs. Yagyuu.

Looks like the glasses won this time.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I had included Niou in almost every chapter. I don't even know why I do that.  
Okay, I'm not meant to be updating my stories dammit! I'm meant to be revising for exams, and writing a freaking essay! What the hell am I doing?! Procrastination is a horrible horrible thing to ever exist. -end rant-  
**

**Feedback is loved :)  
**


End file.
